The invention concerns a ribbon cartridge for typewriters or similar office machines of the type in which the ribbon runs outside the cartridge through an exit and entrance opening in the side wall and is moved by a drive wheel which is rotatably mounted in the cartridge and engages a drive member arranged in a cartridge-holding device of the machine.
Many ribbon cartridges with various types of ribbon are previously known which avoid soiling one's fingers when inserting or removing the cartridges from the cartridge holder of the machine and which enable an easy replacement. Previously known from the German patent disclosure No. 25 53 329 is a carbon ribbon cartridge which can be changed with one hand. But this prior cartridge still comprises many components which are less suited for inexpensive mass production. Besides, the cartridge requires a separate container for shipping and storage.
Also known from the European patent disclosure No. 0 047 375 is a ribbon cartridge where the casing is formed by a foldable piece of cardboard. The take-off and take-up reels for the ribbon are rotatably mounted in recesses in the bottom and cover parts. To ensure a smooth feeding of the ribbon, the cardboard requires accurate manufacture. A special packing is required here, too, for shipping and storage.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide a ribbon cartridge including packing which consists of components which are simple and require little material and can be installed easily on the holder of the machine and removed from it with one hand and without requiring any dexterity of the person operating the machine. Additionally, the ribbon cartridge is to be suited for inexpensive mass-produced machines for the home market.